Item IDs
Here's a list of the most basic items and objects in Gyrusens+. Several items have been left out due to spoilers. NOTE: This list has been subject to a rework! The list may be outdated in the future as IDs may change throughout development cycle. If something gives you a PGI, come back to check if the ID is still in this list! Tiles Blocks * blueslime * gyrbarrier * jyinkubrick * jyinsoilmaterial * jyinstonematerial * ouronpanel * ouronpaneldark * synthpanel * rawauromero * directionauromerocolor ** direction: none, ver, hor ** color: black, classic, natural, white * voidumblockcolor ** color: none, blue, decay, green, natural, orange, pure, purple, red, yellow Platforms * colorauromeroplatform ** color: black, classic, natural, white * energyplatform * ouronplatform * ouronplatformdark Armor GSF * gyrstarterslot ** slot: helm, chest, legplating * gyrmetalslot ** metal: iron, steel, titanium, dura ** slot: helm, chest, legplating Seal * gyrelementtierslot ** element: earth, elec fire, water, wind ** tier: 1(T5), 2(T6) ** slot: helm, chest, pants Others * jyinkuslot ** slot: helm, chest, pants * radiantslot ** slot: helm, chest, pants * voidumslot ** slot: helm, chest, plating * stablevoidumslot ** slot: helm, chest, plating Cosmetics * gyrblankslot ** slot: helm, chest, pants * gyrlongchest * gyrsleeveless * gyrflower * gyrheadset * gyrshades * gyrsocks * gyrbaggypants * hexingtear_slot ** slot: head, chest, pants Backitems Hexorb * modulehexorb ** module: air, energy, health, glow, jump, run, agility, power, survival, elite Cosmetics * nulloidback * obeliskback * sunback Weapons GSF * gyrstarterbroadsword * startergsfpistol * gyrtieritemmodule ** tier: tier1, tier2, tier3, tier4, tier5, tier6 ** item: dagger, shortsword, shield, hammer ** module: none, *fire, *shock, *poison, *slow (*only available with tier6) * gsfpistol * gsfassault * gsfsnipe * gsfcannon * gsfitemtier ** item: pistol, buster, assault,beam, snipe, bow, cannon, shotgun, cluster ** tier: tier5, tier6, tier7, tier8, tier9, tier10 * gyrtierminirocket ** tier: tier1, tier2, tier3, tier4, tier5, tier6 * gsfbackup1 * gsfbackup2 Seal * gyrtier/elementitem ** tier: tier1, tier2, tier3, tier4, element1, element2 ** element: earth, elec, fire, water, wind ** item: chakram, broadsword, scythe, spear Others * jyinkuweapon ** weapon: javelin, knife, staff * gyrusenreaper * hexingtiershieldinert * hexingtearswordinert * infswordfake * konueswordbroken * goldbuster * radiantbow * seethinglance * voidumweapon * weapon: broadsword, spear, chakram * zeqwahring Tools GSF * gsfdrilltiermodifier ** tier: 1, 2, 3 ** modifier: none, b * laserhook Misc * hoverbikecontrollerouron * sleekhoverbikecontrollerouron Crafting Mats Unlocks * gyrarmors * gyrcraftingstations * gyrfoods * gyrfurnitures * gyrhexorbs-modules * gyrmetals-tools-blocks * gyrweapons-melee * gyrweapons-range Metals * crushedcopper * crushediron * kaisureBar * metalmix * ouronbar * ourongoop * voidumbar * voidumore * whitecoal Modules * typechip ** type: air, energy, glow, health, jump, run, mixer, elite, fire, poison, shock, slow, breaker Codices * elementCodexInert ** element: earth, elec, fire, water, wind Seals * elementseal ** element: blank, earth, elec, fire, water, wind Others * jyinkudrop ** drop: blood, coordinates, emperortrophy, eye, heart, hide, trophy1, trophy2 * emptyhexorb * scarletCore * skyCore * sleepyCore * voidumCore * gyrportalscraps * konuemouth * ouronswordfragments * radiantcrystal * stabilityorb * blueTaizune * redTaizune * ouron1 * ouron10 * ouron100 * ouron100 Food Produce * gyrfruitproduce ** produce: pooik, vaelo, shuk, rounp Entrees * horushim * rounplum * viatshu Objects Portals * dimLinkvariant ** variant: Scarlet, Sky, Sleepy, Voidum * gyrpocketportalvariant ** variant: none, return, Scarlet, Sky, Sleepy, Voidum * gyrportal * gyrmachine Crafting Table * gsfdatabank * gyraltar * gyrcookingtable * gyroven * gyrusenanvil * gyrusentable * hexorbmodulestation * hexorbstation * voidumamalgamator Farmables * gyrfruit1 * gyrfruit2 * gyrveg1 * gyrveg2 Chests * gyrchest * gsfchest * darkgsfchest * gyrbookcase * gyrfridge * colorauromerobookcase ** color: black, classic, natural, white Furniture * flaggyrusen * gyrfurniture ** furniture: bed, chair, block, energydoor, light, table * colorauromerofurniture ** color: black, classic, natural,white ** furniture: banner, bed, bookcase, chair, door, light, table * elementsealbanner ** element: earth, elec, fire, water, wind * gyrbones * verticalourondoor * verticalourondoordark * ouronteleporter * sizecolordirectionentrance ** size: small, large ** color: red, blue ** direction: left, right * gyrfountain * gyrbeachchair * gyrcubatorcolor ** color: blue, gray, green, purple, red, skyblue, turquoise, yellow * gnumbernumber * number: 0 through 9 * astrogyr * gyrpic * gyrtaro * robogyr * roboren * gyrplushvariant ** variant: bee, black, blue, cyan, darkgreen, egg1, egg2, green, magenta, orange, punk, purple, red, special, white, yellow * gyrseatleft * gyrseatright * gyrstreetlamp Category:Starbound Information